dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Comprehensive Guide on How to Make A Page for Your Character
version 0.4b Tutorial on how to easily make your character info page. (For those who don't want to put effort in coding) Creating a blank page #Click Add Page on the right side of this Wiki's Banner. #Write your character's full name in the "Write your page title here:" text box. #Write anything for now and save. Copying character's template #On a separate tab, open Template Character A's page. Template_Character #On the upper right, click on the small downward arrow beside the Edit button and select "Classic Editor". #While on "Classic Editor", look at the upper right and you will see that you are in the "Visual" tab. Select "Source" instead. #Highlight EVERYTHING in the Editor space and copy them. (Optionally, you may also temporarily open Notepad or any similar text processing program to paste and save the whole template code. This is useful if you want to easily create other pages in the future for your other characters) Applying the template to your character #Go/Return to your character's page. #While now on your character's page, enter "Classic Editor" again just like in step 2 of the previous section. #Enter the "Source" tab again and Paste Template Character A's source code here. #On the right side of the Classic Editor, look for "Categories" and enter "Characters". Doing this allows your character to be visible in the list of characters. #Click Publish on the right side of the Classic editor. Filling in your character's info #Upon returning to your character's page, you can now freely edit the contents after clicking the "Edit" button on the upper right. #You can also freely edit the character infobox by just clicking on it. Upload your character photo on the Character Infobox. Filling up your character's picture # Freely edit the character infobox, which includes links to upload pictures. # If you do not wish to register for a wikia account, feel free to contact admin Jenin Velasquez and/or Vince Tuibeo on facebook. We will have it uploaded on your behalf. NOTE: Current wikia admins reserves the right to edit your pages for minor typographical, grammatical and format issues (e.g. inconsistent heading style). If we see anything major, we will do our best to contact you. Also, please avoid excessively vulgar, sexual, or overly mature language and themes. Unless hidden under a "SPOILERS" tag, keep the spoilers to a minimum for the benefit of the rest of the community. Thank you ^___^ NOTE: Current wikia admins will also freely manage the Categories of created pages. * If you forgot to set "Characters" as your category, your page will not appear on the Characters list. The admins may check if significant wiki info is already written and add the Category for your page without notifying the page creator. * If you intentionally decide to hide your character from the Characters category for the meantime, just remove the Characters tag in the page category and write HIDDEN beside your character's name on the first character description so admins won't add the Characters tag to it. See example below. Category:Tutorials